Ashes
by Raylinne
Summary: Squirrelflight chooses Ashfur, and a prophecy comes. One of their kits is destined for greatness, and another for evil. Rated M because of a few scenes, but most are lemon-free.
1. Prologue

**Ashes**

Prologue

"Squirrelflight should choose who she loves!" Spottedleaf protested. "And that happens to be Ashfur!"

"If she chooses him, the fate of the clans could change," Yellowfang growled. The two former medicine cats glared at each other. Spottedleaf looked down.

"You fear that something similar to what happened to you may happen, don't you?" she mewed. "That another Brokenstar could happen."

"i do fear that," Yellowfang confirmed. "Things looked bright for the clans until Ashfur came into the mix. If Squirrelflight picks Ashfur, who knows what could happen?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Dont worry, Yellowfang. Im sure everything will be fine. They're both warriors, they won't be breaking the code. What bad could come from that?"

Yeloowfang trembled. "All sorts of things." Her eyes then widened. "_From the squirrel and ashes there shall come a bright flame and a shadowed heart. One of honour, and one of darkness._ Spottedleaf, the doom of the clans may come!"

Spottedleaf had bristled during the ominous words. "But its too late! Squirrelflight has chosen. She's telling Ashfur soon!"

Yellowfang scraped a paw over the ground "But there's time to stop them!"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "No. If there's a prophecy, then there is no time. The best we can do is protect the kits and hope for the best."


	2. Ch 1: It Begins

**Thank you to my one reviewer. Hopefully there wll be more after this chapter!**

Chapter 1

It Begins

Squirrelflight sat alone, pensive. She was waiting for Ashfur. She had chosen him. She knew he'd be there soon.

"Squirrelflight?" The ginger she-cat turned to see him. The gray tom was padding towards her, the sunlight shining on his muscular gray form. She purred and padded towards him, pressing herself against him. The gray tom blinked in slight surprise.

"I've chosen," she whispered.

Ashfur was still confused. "And...?"

Squirrelflight looked up at him, surprised he didn't quite understand. "I chose you."

Ashfur's eyes widened, then he purred and licked her head. "I love you," he whispered. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes," Squirrelflight replied. She stepped away and dropped into a hunter's crouch.

Squirrelflight soon caught her breath as Ashfur climbed off her. She pressed her nose into his fur. "I love you," she whispered as Ashfur purred in happiness.

"I'm glad you chose me," Ashfur whispered, licking the top of her head.

"How could I not?" she replied, pressing against him. Her heart was pounding. "Well?" she whispered. "Should we truly become mates?" She crouched, flicking her tail out of the way.

Ashfur carefully stepped towards her. He licked around her entrance, his tongue slowly rasping around the folds of flesh. Squirrelflight gasped at the new feeling as pleasure took her.

She mewled in protest when he pulled away, then felt him mount her.

"Are you ready?" Ashfur asked, his breath warm against the back of her neck.

"Yes," Squirrelflight mewed, quickly but nervously, feeling slight excitement. "Take me, now."

Ashfur then plunged into her, ripping away her virginity. Squirrelflight yowled in pain, startling Ashfur. He was rather large, and her pussy was small and tight, not accustomed to him at all.

"Are you alright?" Ashfur asked. He felt concern. He didn't want to hurt her. He began to pull out.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just not used to it," Squirrelflight gasped. "The pain should ease, though. Keep going."

Ashfur nodded and continued to thrust. Soon, the pain was gone, and Squirrelflight felt pleasure. She thrust her hips back towards him, urging him to go deeper. Ashfur picked up his pace, and soon he was going harder and faster.

It ended soon, and both cats were slightly exhauted.

Squirrelflight looked at her mate. "I love you, Ashfur," she mewed, licking his cheek.

"I love you too."

~~~~~A few moons later~~~~~~

Leafpool and Squirelflight were both gasping in pain and exhaustion, having each given birth to their kits. They had left the camp, as Leafpool was a medicine cat, and was therefore forbidden by the warrior code from having kits.

"Thank you for agreeing to raise them as your own," Leafpool meowed to her sister.

"You're my sister! What else could I possibly do for you?" replied Squirrelflight, licking her own two kits clean.

Ashfur nodded. Leafpool had taken a little convincing, but in the end she had agreed to let Squirrelflight's mate know the secret. "What are their names?" the tom asked.

Leafpool named each kit, gesturing to them with her tail. "The she-cat is Hollykit, the golden tom is Lionkit, and the smallest is Jaykit," she decided. "And yours?"

Squirrelflight looked down at her three kits. One was a beautiful ginger she-cat, another was a dark gray tom. The third was a pretty ginger and gray tabby she-cat.

"Emberkit for the ginger she-cat, and Smokekit for the dark gray mewed.

"The ginger and gray tabby she-cat will be Lilykit," Ashfur decided.

Leafpool purred. "Those are wonderful names," she mewed. "Should we go back to camp?"

"That might be a good idea," Ashfur mewed. "It's getting dark, and it's cold out. The kits could freeze with leaf-bare on the way."

Squirrelflight mewed in agreement and picked up Emberkit, the smallest of her litter. "Leafpool, stay here for now. Ashfur and I will send out some of our clanmates to retrieve the other kits. It's not safe to leave tehm alone, even this close to camp."

Leafpool agreed, but protested. "I'm a medicine cat, not a warrior. If a fox comes, then who will defend the kits? You should stay, Squirrelflight. I'll go with Ashfur."

"Leafpool has a point," Ashfur put in before Squirrelflight could protest. "You hae fighting skills, and Leafpool doesn't. The kits stand a better chance of survival with you than they do with Leafpool out here."

"But what i they freeze? As a medicine cat, she'll know more about protecting them from the cold!" Squirrelflight mewed in concern, curling herself around the four tiny boddies still on the ground. By now, Leafpool had picked up Emberkit. Ashfur was holding Jaykit.

"It'll be more likely that a fox will show up in the time we're gone than it is that they'll feeze at the moment," Leafpool meowed. "Just lick them and keep them close. We'll be back soon."

Squirrelflight nodded and licked Lilykit, Hollykit, Lionkit, and Smokekit, making sure to keep them close to her._I promise you, my darlings. No harm or evil will touch you as long as I'm here, _she vowed. Her kits and her sister's kits would be raised together as littermates. She would be a true mother to all six of them. They would all be treated equally. Ashfur would be a good, loyal, loving father to all of them. She would protect them as much as possible.

Hollykit squirmed, mewling in the cold.

"Hush, hush my darling," Squirrelflight crooned softly. "You're safe, nothing will hurt you, I promise you. The other ThunderClan cats are on their way to bring you safely back to camp, where we'll be warm and safe from the cold."

Squirrelflight wrapped herself tighter around the four kits, doing her best to keep them warm.

"Squirrelflight?" The ginger she-cat raised her head.

"I'm over here, Brambleclaw!" she called to ThunderClan's deputy. The tabby tom bounded over with two others, Cloudtail and Sandstorm.

"What are their names?" asked Squirrelflight's mother. The light ginger she-cat nodded in aproal as her daughter listed the names of the four kits. "Well, we'd better get the newest members of ThunderClan safely to the nursery," she mewed, picking up Lilykit, who meowed in protest at being lifted.

The other cats nodded, each lifting a kit. They then made their way back to the ThunderClan camp.

_Well, here goes,_ Squirrelflight thought.The ginger she-cat's mind was filled with the thoughts of her dreams the night before of the prophecy that she feared surrounded two of her kits. _ThunderClan's fate is sealed. Whtever happens, happens._


End file.
